1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spill-proof spout for a lid of a container, and more specifically to a spout for a liquid container that can be opened for use and then closed and sealed after use or between uses.
2. Related Art
Disposable and re-usable containers for beverages and/or other fluids are in wide use. Numerous attempts have been made in the past to provide lids with mechanisms to prevent the spilling of the fluid within the container during use. For example, with beverage containers, it has been known to form small openings in the lid to decrease the likelihood of spillage. Additionally, lids with frangible portions have been made, the frangible portions being broken prior to use. Such lids, however are difficult, if not impossible, to re-seal and do not adequately function to prevent spillage.
Commonly, beverages are purchased in disposable containers and then taken along by a person either in a car or in some other type of transportation, or the container is carried and the contents consumed while one travels to a location. However, it is widely known that there is a risk associated in that the beverage can spill onto the user, or within the vehicle, if the beverage container is tilted to far or dropped.
Accordingly, what is desirable and has not heretofore been developed, is a lid which can be closed between uses and/or after use, and which can be sealed when closed, and which can be easily opened to allow one to drink or otherwise utilize the fluid within the container with a reduced risk of spilling the fluid.
Some of the numerous efforts to provide a lid that prevent the spilling of fluid are as follows:
Proshan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,157, discloses a lid having a rectangularly shaped spout with upper and lower ends interconnected with the lid. The user can drink from a container by use of the spout. PA1 Coy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,975, discloses a lid which includes a spout with a flow control valve housed within the spout. The valve and spout are formed of a resilient material. The valve is normally closed, but is openable by pressure applied external to the spout by one's lips. The lid may be formed of any desired material such as plastic or paper or cardboard. A tab is initially applied over the spout. The spout includes a valve formed of a flexible and resilient material such as rubber. PA1 Gartner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,440, discloses an anti-spill lid having a drinking spout formed on the lid. The spout includes a plurality of apertures on the upper tip thereof to allow one to suck liquid out from the container. No vent is supplied on the lid so that one must apply suction in order to remove liquid from the container, the suction pulling the flexible lid downward during use. After the spout is released, air enters into the container via the apertures in the spout. PA1 Brandlein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,257, discloses a lid for a can, the lid including a pouring spout. The spout can serve to pour contents or can be used directly as a drinking opening. A cap may be provided for the spout. PA1 Park, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,557, discloses a beverage container including a spout. The spout is positioned to extend below the lid and is opened upon pulling a tab to pivot the spout to extend up from the lid. PA1 Combs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,425, discloses a lid for a beverage container including a flexible spout member with a base portion secured to the lid. A closure strip is applied over the spout and the spout is folded down in a closed position and when opened, by removing the closure strip, the spout pivots upwardly to an open position. PA1 Lobbestael, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,156, discloses a lid having a tubular spout and having a cap formed on the spout for closing the spout. The cap can be detached from the spout to utilize the spout for drinking. PA1 Lang, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,123, discloses a mouthpiece for use on a container having a tear-open closure slot. The mouthpiece is insertable into the opening in the container to form a liquid tight seal therewith.
None of these efforts, taken either alone or in combination, teach or suggest all of the benefits and the utility of the present invention.